Merry Christmas Major Hochstetter from Stalag 13
by Minstrel of Gondor
Summary: The heroes give Major Hochstetter a Christmas present as a bit of fun but he takes it seriously. A little crossoverish with 'A Christmas Carol'
1. Bah! It is nonsense

A lone figure ambled his way through the dark gloomy streets of Hammelburg, It was Christmas Eve and even so, no decorations had been strung up in the street and celebrate the festive season. Germany was at war and all expenses had to be reduced and sacrifices made to pay for the war effort. Nonetheless, shop windows still displayed their stock and visitors still came to buy them. But customers were few. Germany was losing the war and Christmas of 1944 was a dull one.

As he approached the local cemetery, he passed it by nonchalantly, not thinking to pay his respects to his dead brother. Fritz had been dead for seven years at not once had he lamented the death. He neither paid for the funeral nor mourned the loss. The Gestapo was not known for their humanity. He continued his journey home. But arriving at the door, he stood petrified, unable to bring himself to reach for the door knob. For on the door knob he saw, or thought he saw Fritz's face. 'Bah!', he said, not wanting to believe it was so. The vision subsided and he confidently entered his house, running upstairs to his bedroom.

Then suddenly, he heard a clanking noise approaching him like a person dragging heavy chains along the floor with them. The door flew open with a resonating sound and the clanking noise grew louder and more horrifying.

'Bah!', he said,'my ears must be playing tricks on me.'

His demeanour change when Fritz appeared before him. The ghost of Fritz at least. He wore the Gestapo uniform, and around it chains were wound. The chains was long and made up of vials of poison, guns, whips and his uniform was stained with blood. He looked at phantom and saw it standing defiantly before him, feeling the intimidating influence of it's angry eyes.

'What do you want with me?', he asked coldly

'Much! In life I was your brother, Fritz' Hochstetter. You don't believe in me, Wolfgang.', the shade replied.

'Why should I. You could be a nightmare?'

At this point, the spectre shock its chain with such appalling sound that Wolfgang cringed in his chair. He had never shown such weakness to anyone before for the preservation of his honour but this time, he swallowed his pride and begged the monstrous apparition to trouble him no longer.

'It is required of every man, that the spirit within him should walk abroad among his fellow-men and travel far and wide and if that spirit goes not forth in life, it is condemned to do so after death. It is doomed to wander through the world and witness what is cannot share, but might have shared on earth, and turned to happiness. I wear the chains I forged in life. I made it link by link and yard by yard. I girded it on of my own free will and of my own free will I wore it. Is its pattern strange to you? The weight and length of the strong coil you bear yourself. It was full as heavy and as long as this, seven Christmas Eves ago. You have laboured on it since. It is a ponderous chain!'

Wolfgang trembled even more and the phantom spoke that had misused its life's opportunity.

'You were always good at your business.'

'Business! Mankind was my business. Mercy, benevolence, were all, my business. The dealings of my profession, of doing my duty to the Fuhrer, were but a drop of water in the comprehensive ocean of my business! At this time of the rolling year, I suffer most. I am here to-night to warn you, that you have yet a chance and hope of escaping my fate. You will be haunted by three spirits. Without their visits, you cannot hope to shun the path I tread.'

The ghost walked back the way it came and left Wolfgang Hochstetter exhausted from the confrontation of his unworldly visitor. 'Bah!', he tried to say, but stopped at the first syllable.

Hogan, clad in his disguise walked along the corridor, noisily dragging the chains with him. He had relished at the look on Hochstetter's face. LeBeau was waiting for him to return to the room they had occupied. Hogan smiled. Newkirk had thought of a wonderful Christmas present for Major Hochstetter – a haunting. He had suggested they use Charles Dicken's _A Christmas Carol _and change the lines of the spirits to suit their needs. Hopefully, the evil man could be changed. Kinch had originally doubted the plan, thinking it would be too hard to show scenes of the past, present and future but Carter had thought they could just speak to Hochstetter about it. Hogan thought this had to be the most hair brained schemes ever in the history of the operation but went through with it nonetheless. Everyone had memorised their lines, and contributed to research into Hochstter's past, determined to scare the hell out of their adversary.

* * *

LeBeau was dressed as the Ghost of Christmas Past. He walked up the stairs to Hochstetter's bedroom. As he entered, he saw a terrified Hochstetter still slumped unceremoniously in his chair by the fireplace.

'I am the Ghost of Christmas Past', he declared in the best German accent he could muster, 'your past. Hear what I have to say. When you attended bording school, you never received any presents at Christmas. The other children looked upon you with disdain, wondereing why your parents did not love you. You, too ashamed to tell them that you had no parents and was raised by a step aunt, would hide in the dormitory, sitting alone. What were you thinking then?'

'I wished that everyone would suffer as I did. I resented the happiness the other children felt when they received presents and were picked up from school.'

'When you turned twenty, you sought apprenticeship at a small shop. Do you remember that Christmas?'

'Nein.'

'Your boss, Herr Dunn, threw a Christmas Party for all the workers and apprentices. You met a beautiful fraulein too, I believe, Heidi Gruen.

'Ja. She was a goddess.'

'And six years later she left you. That was when she received news that you were actively involved in the Gestapo. You never married. Do you wonder why? It is because no-one wants a cold blooded murderer and a ruthless man with a heart made of stone.

Hochstetter felt those words hit home. He staggered backwards, as if the words were alive and and pushed him. When he regained his balance, the Ghost was no longer present. 'Bah! I will not believe it!'

* * *

'How did it go Le Beau?'

'Unsuccessful, mon colonel.'

'Carter, your turn. Let see if we can't knock some sense into that man.'

'Yes sir.'


	2. I will change my ways

'I am the Ghost of Christmas Present.', Carter said, using his infamous kraut voice

'What are you going to tell me?'

'What will happening today.'

'Very well.'

'At Stalag 13, Klink enjoys Christmas with his prisoners. But the goodness of his heart and his humanity, they are granted extra lighting, an extra ration of white bread and are allowed to use the rec hall. They sing carols, exchange Red Cross packages, and generally have fun. They play a game called Guess Who. Colonel Hogan starts the game. He thinks of someone or something and the others are trying guess who it is. ''Is it a savage animal?'', Sergeant Kinchloe asks. ''Yes'', the colonel replies. After relentless questioning, his men are confused for it a savage animals, not yet killed, living in the vicinity of Stalag 13, is not a bear, an ass, a bull, a lion, tiger, or boar. Then at last Sergeant Schultz, who has been eavesdropping (while guarding) them, bursts out into a roar of laughter and says,''I know, I know. It is Major Hochstetter.'' The prisoners laugh with acidic pugnacity and their commanding officer congratulates Schultz on finally knowing something, ''A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to the Major, whatever he is. He won't take it from me but he can have it anyway.''. Schultz chuckles and says,''Jolly joker.'', and proceeds to think up one himself.'

Hochstetter started fuming,'what reason have they to be merry?'

'It is Christmas. Even your prisoners in the Gestapo holding cells are merry, and bubbling with joy. In the spirit of Christmas, your men give them better food and call off the interrogation sessions for the day.'

'What!'

'Silence!', yelled Carter, then he showed Hochstetter a photo of two dishevelled men. 'The tall one is cowardice and the short one is courage. Doom is written on their brows unless the writing be erased. They will be the end of you unless you change your ways.' He saw Hochstetter swallow hard and stare into space, satisfied, he departed.

* * *

To act the last of the apparitions, was Newkirk's job. When Carter returned, he reported that all had gone well and Major Hochstetter was beginning to feel the fear intended. As that was left to do was for Newkirk to finish off the job. Newkirk was dressed in a long black cloak with a hood drawn over his face. He carried a grave stone with him. It had been made by the men from barracks three as a prop to enhance the terror and eeriness of Newkirk's act. On it was written the words which would chill the despicable Gestapo man to the bone. At least, he hoped it would, it along with his wonderful acting

* * *

Major Hochstetter was now an elephant encountering a mouse. His confident exterior has melted away, leaving a man devoid of all valour. He was cowering in his chair, gripping on the arms for dear life. He was shaking, and felt cold though he still had his warm uniform on. He was sweating, not knowing how much more he could take before he cracked. Everyone has breaking point he used to remind himself whilst interrogating prisoners, especially Hogan, it was only a matter of time. He had always thought of himself as a proud man, untouchable, unassailable unlike other officers such as Klink who are so easily swayed in the face of threats of death or the Russian Front. For never had he encountered such threats being thrown at him, he only had the experience of issuing them.

But now, he was in that very situation he had put countless others in. He reached for his gun, hoping to matyr himself before he would manipulated but he remembered Fritz and decided he would rather change his ways than live an afterlife of torment and misery. He steeled himself for the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

It was the worst of all the visitations. It did nothing but point its finger accusingly at him.

Major Hochstetter fell to his knees. 'Mercy, spirit. Tell me what will happen next Christmas.'

Newkirk drew out the gravestone prop and held it in one hand, the other hand pointing at it.

'Spirit, please, tell me, is this what will be or what may be.'

Newkirk stamped his foot and pointed again at the gravestone. Major Hochstetter, trembling, crawled to see the inscription;

Wolfgang Hochstetter

Gestapo Major

Born March 15th 1904

Died December 25th 1945

'No, no, no good spirit. Tell me I may live. Hear me. I am not the man I was. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life!I will honour Christmas in my heart and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the past, present and the future, the spirits of all three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone.'

Newkirk was quite taken aback by Hochstetter's words for he never thought the heartless Gestapo man had read _A Christmas Carol_ nor did he expect him to vow to change. His idea was only to frighten not to alter. Remaining in character, Newkirk nodded and he saw Hochstetter regain colour in his countenance and breathe a sigh of relief. This was good news indeed to tell the colonel. They had succeeded and more.

* * *

Hogan and his crew had already changed into their civilian clothing when Newkirk came back. He quickly took off the cloak and the team climbed out of the window and headed back to camp. Along the way, Newkirk related to them his success and Hochstetter's words. He saw the rest of the team look quite suprised, only Hogan remained unchanged.'War and ghostly visitations and do strange things to people.' was all he said.

* * *

The Heroes were not suprised when they saw Major Hochstetter's staff car drive into camp in the morning but they were suprised when they saw that in the car was a bag. Hochstetter marched into Klink's office and through the coffee pot, Colonel Hogan realised his presence was demanded. When Colonel Hogan barged into Klink's office, Klink chided him for his insolence but Major Hochstetter cut Kink of half way and forgave the American for his audacity. He did not even say he usual lines of 'who is this man' or 'what is this man doing here'.

'It's Christmas Day, Klink. We are supposed to forgiving today.'

'Yes sir. We are supposed to forgiving today.'

'I knew you would agree.', then turning to Hogan, he said,'Colonel, do you see this bag.'

'Yes. What's in it Major?'

'That is for you to find out. Take it.'

Hogan cautiously accepted the offer.

'What's wrong, Colonel Hogan? It is not deadly.'

This time, Hogan ran out of smart remarks.

'Thanks Major.', was all he could say

'You're welcome Colonel. And Klink, I must go now. I have to do my business.'

Klink tensed,'Auf Wiedersehen, Heil Hitler.'

This time, Major Hochstetter did not say it too. A perplexed Klink sat down in his chair, put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in one hand.

* * *

All the prisoners were somewhere in the compound when Hogan emerged from the Kommandantur. He opened the bag in sight of everyone. Inside, was a Christmas tree, fully decorated and accompanied by some small parcels and a card.

'To the prisoners of Stalag 13, Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Hope these games and chocolate bars keep you healthy and body and in spirit', Hogan said reading off the card.

'I never thought he cared.', Newkirk retorted

'Oui. Neither did I. I think he is thoroughly changed, mon Colonel.'

'When he said he had to do his buisness...'

A wave of understanding felt over the sabotage team as they realised what the Major really meant. For for Major Hochstetter, the word 'business' had taken on a completely new meaning.

'You know', said Hogan,'in every dark night there is a small light of hope burning that can never be quenched. Even from the dark reccess of Major Hochstetter's former heart we managed to bring it forth and alter his nature.'

'Agreed, governor.'

'Oui, me too. The war cannot last long now.'


	3. Epilogue

When the war ended, Major Hochstetter was terrified. Would he be called to account for all he had done before the spirits visited him. His questions were answered when he was arrested and forced to stand trial at Nuremberg for war crimes. He knew the verdict would definitely be death, regardless of what the last spirit had said. Then it dawned on him that the spirit's nod only meant he wouldn't die on Christmas day but the spirit had said nothing about dying before that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a guard coming to unlock his cell. A green snake of jealousy rose in undulating coils in his mind. He envied the guard's freedom. He envied that the guard would live while he would die. He thought that he was been led to his execution but they seemed to bypass the area designated for that. They were headed for...no it couldn't be...the front door. They were letting him go.

'General Hogan has requested of the court that you be set free as he claims you have already adequately atoned for your sins. We, however, would have had the pleasure of killing you. But the general has so much power that he can demand anything from the High Command and not be refused. Who are we to argue with him? You can go', the guard told him.

* * *

As Major Hochstetter walked outside, he was greeted by Hogan who he had to admit, he would be honoured to call a friend in a time of peace.

'Major Hochstetter', he called,'where are you going?'

'Home, General, and thank you for saving me.'

'You're welcome. I take you. And I haven't thanked _you_ yet for brighting up the last Christmas my men and I spent at Stalag 13. You're gesture of kindness did not go uncherished.'

'I still don't understand. Why would you save _me_ of all people.'

'It might have appeared to go unnoticed but I know that since that day, you've changed. You know how to keep Christmas all the year if any man alive possesses the knowledge. No more did you torture your prisoners. You treated them with kindness and benevolence. And Major, I owe you an apology, for making you look bad in front of your superiors. You're not a bad man at all. Now that the war is truly over, I hope you will be satisfied with my confession. You wanted to hear all along so here it is', Hogan took a deep breath and said,'I am Papabear.'

'You know Hogan, I admire you now. For standing up to your situation and continuing to fight. It wouldn't have been easy for you. And to admit it now to the man who hunted you all those years too.'

'It wouldn't have been easy for you to change. May I ask, why did you change? What prompted you?'

'You wouldn't believe it but I was haunted by a few spirits last Christmas Eve.'

'Just like Scroooge?'

'Ja. Just like Ebenezer Scrooge.'

THE END

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review.


End file.
